The kids in the dark
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: They left us alone the Kids In The Dark to burn out forever or light up a spark we come together state of the art We'll never surrender the kids in the dark
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, or the song the kids in the dark, Skullette, Boden and Una belong to my friend Kelseyalicia, I only own FireFang

" You should really learn to keep your goddamn mouth shut!" Hiccup, Boden, and Una's father; Stoick booms, his deep voice causing there mother, Valka to fall silent. The two adults didn't care about there sons or daughter in that moment, and failed to notice them as they listened to another heated argument between them. There ignorant parents had no idea how much they were tearing them apart, slowly and painfully.

Warm tears trickled down there pale cheeks, leaving a faint trail behind. Hiccup wanted to do something _anything_ to make the fighting stop. Doubt pushing away the thought, Hiccup pulled his little brother, and baby sister towards the door, and hugged them close, their bodies hidden by the self supporting his back.

"you really think I'll be lost without you?" Valka spat back, raising her voice even louder then before. Una let out stifled and quieted sobs, shivering from the cold air by the door.

"Oh please, you'll be begging for me to come back!"

"I will not, I have been working countless hours to support this family. You just sit around o your ass all day and do nothing!"

"oh please. You, Hiccup, Boden, and Una will be _nothing_ without me!"

Boden's body began to tremble violently as he blinked rapidly to stop the tears pooling in his eyes. This was almost as bad as yesterday's argument. Slowly Hiccup peeked over the edge of the shelf and saw that their mother had pushed roughly past there father, the man staggering backwards, in retaliation, he lunged forward and slapped valka hard across the face. Their mother fell to the floor, clutching her cheek. Hiccup ducked down again, far from eager to see what would happen next.

 _Stop it! Please, just stop!_ Hiccup shrieked within his head, praying to whatever god there was that they would halt and just hug it out, but that would never happen, of course. They would never be a normal family again.

"Just take those god-auful kids with you and leave!" Valka crossed her arms over her chest and sighed just as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill.

 _ **Here we are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At the end of the road, a road that's quietly caving in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come too far to pretend that we don't, we don't miss where we started**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Looking back, I see a setting sun, and watch my shadow fade into the floor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I am left standing on the edge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wondering how we got this far, (How we got this far)**_

Suddenly, a small folded piece of paper caught Hiccup's eye as it sailed through the mail flap at the bottom of the door and glided across the polished floor. He swept the note up in his freezing hands and debated whether or not to open it. _It could be for mother or father. Surely it's not meant for us.._ Hiccup mentally pondered.

Silencing his thoughts, his fingers lifted the corners of the battered parchment, revealing decorations and written in the center of the page was,

 _ **The kids in the dark invite you to escape…find us at the old iron works**_

Bewilderment ran through Hiccup's head as his brother and sister read the note, hope shining in there eyes. They couldn't possibly escape from this, they couldn't leave there parents and run away. But then again maybe this was the opertunity they were looking for.

Getting up from the corner, Hiccup, Boden, And Una snuck out the front door and out into freedom. They were gonna join the kids in the dark.

 _ **A.N, the song will continue in the next chapter my friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, or the song the kids in the dark, Skullette, Boden and Una belong to my friend Kelseyalicia, I only own FireFang

Hiccup, Boden, and Una made their way to the old iron works. After being abandoned in 1995 due to machinery malfunctions, the iron works' entire three acres of land was devoid of any contact. The large factory was on the outskirts of town, far enough away from any civilization. To Hiccup, this looked like the perfect safe house.

They left us alone  
The Kids In The Dark  
To burn out forever  
Or light up a spark  
We come together  
State of the art  
We'll never surrender  
The kids in the dark  
So let the world sing  
"What a shame  
What a shame  
Beautiful scars  
On critical veins"  
Come together  
State of the art  
We'll never surrender  
The Kids in the dark  
The kids in the dark

Hiccup and his siblings approached the chain link fence and spied a sizable hole that they could use to get through. They traveled across the barren land towards the battered factory.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una crept across the edge of the building, searching for a possible way in, but stopped when they came face to face with a metal door. Hiccup was hesitant to knock, but he gathered the courage and pounded his hand on the door. A small peep hole opened at the top of the door, causing Hiccup to stagger backwards and into his brother and sister.

A pair of eyes, one green and one blue bore into bright green. "State your Business."

"uhm, here.." Hiccup handed the frayed invitation to the person on the other side. After a few moments, another voice spoke up.

"Names?" they asked after examining the piece of paper and giving it back to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Boden, and Una." The dirty metal door swung open revealing two girls, one looked to be around 22, and the other about 13, the 22 year old had bright blond hair held up in two pigtails, and the other had sandy blond hair with red highlights, and white cat ears in her hair.

"Well Hiccup, Boden, and Una," the 22 year old girl grinned, reaching out to wrap nimble fingers around his wrist and the other girl doing the same to Una.

"we are the kids in the dark. _Welcome to your escape."_

Here we are at the top of the hill, a hill that's quietly crumbling  
Been a while since you dressed for the kill, the kill that sent me tumbling  
Looking up, I see a falling star, and watch it's fire burn into the floor  
And I am left standing on the edge  
Wondering why we fall so hard, why we fall so hard.

 _ **A.N. one chapter to go my friends.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, or the song the kids in the dark, Skullette, Boden and Una belong to my friend Kelseyalicia, I only own FireFang

The young women led Hiccup and his brother and sister past the entrance, dragging them along, when they reached a large room full of teens, and young kids about Una's age, all dancing, jumping and spraying ultra-violet paint, around as music thumped from the dozens of large speakers scattered around the room. The girls yelled over the noise to Hiccup. "I'm Skullette, and this is my cousin/little sister FireFang, and were the leaders of the kids in the dark." Skullette and FireFang left then. At first Hiccup didn't know what to do, but slowly he began to feel the intoxicating beat of the music, and began to join in dancing with the other kids, someone sprayed him with bright paint, that glowed under the black lights hanging from the celing, his brother and sister joined in not long after.

They left us alone  
The Kids In The Dark  
To burn out forever  
Or light up a spark  
We come together  
State of the art  
We'll never surrender  
The kids in the dark  
So let the world sing  
"What a shame  
What a shame  
Beautiful scars  
On critical veins"  
Come together  
State of the art  
We'll never surrender  
The Kids in the dark  
The kids in the dark

A voice beside Hiccup jolted him out of his good mood, and turning to his left saw a girl with blond hair that was pulled back into a braid, and a fringe of hair covering one bright blue eye. The girl was splattered with paint. "I'm Astrid, when did you get here?" She yelled over the music. "I'm Hiccup I got here with my little brother Boden, and baby sister Una about 20 minutes ago." He yelled back. After making small talk Hiccup yelled over the music. "hey Astrid, y-you wanna be friends or something?" Astrid nodded albeit a bit eager. Hiccup wanted to jump for joy. _A friend!_

The thumping base was silenced with the tapping of a microphone. All heads turned to the center of the stage where Skullette, and FireFang stood only a few feet away from them.

"Tonight my friends, is the start of a new era of the kids in the dark. As you know, once a year our organization accepts handfuls of new recruts into our home. If they would all come up onto the stage so we can welcome them and get to know them we'd all love it. At this ten teens came forward, four boys, in addition to Hiccup and Boden and three girls besides Una came up onto the stage.

They left us alone  
The Kids In The Dark  
To burn out forever  
Or light up a spark  
We come together  
State of the art  
We'll never surrender  
The kids in the dark  
So let the world sing  
"What a shame  
What a shame  
Beautiful scars  
On critical veins"  
Come together  
State of the art  
We'll never surrender  
The Kids in the dark  
The kids in the dark

"please make them feel at hoe here, they have been in the same place as you were when you first came here. Show them nothing but kindness and hospitality, as they have all had it rough." FireFang continued where her older sister left off.

Loud whoops and cheers erupted from the crowd, causing FireFang to hold a hand up requesting silence once again.

"To all my escapees, we are the people society deemed as outcasts. We are the people who have been rejected, abused, scarred, abandoned. Those who have suffered, and been thrown away." FireFang continued.

"But by being here, standing here and listening to us tonight, you are proving them wrong! You have made it, and you will continue to make it. We are the kids in the Dark, and we are now your new family!" Skullette finished.

As Hiccup held his brother and sisters hands tightly, he turned to Astrid, he knew he had made the right choice for them.

 _They'd found there new home._

We'll never surrender  
The Kids in the dark  
The kids in the dark


End file.
